


Passion is Passion

by everywinter



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Dom/sub Undertones, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-08-26 23:51:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16691317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everywinter/pseuds/everywinter
Summary: “So,” He’s pretty much pressed up against Jae now. “I’m Wonpil.”“I’m Jae.”“Jae,” His name on Wonpil’s lips is borderline indecent. “wanna dance?”-What starts off as just sex slowly turns into something a little more than just sex.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title from [Troye Sivan - My My My](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k5TqNsr6YuQ).
> 
> Don't @ me, I don't know either.

Jae isn’t the type of man to feel uncomfortable in a crowd. He’s always considered himself a pretty social, and pretty charismatic type of person.

 

But he’s pretty fucking uncomfortable in this club.

 

The only reason he’s here is because their design firm had done the club’s re-branding after the new owner had taken it on. After they’d finished, the owner had invited them to have a night out on him.

 

“I fucking hate this.” Sungjin’s white-knuckle grip on his bottle of beer. “I hate this music, all these 18 year olds make me feel fucking old, and I know this place just opened but I swear to god the floor’s already sticky.”

 

Brain sips his drink. “Stop being such a grouch. We only have to stay until we see Jackson and Mark, then we can go home, promise.”

 

Sungjin continues to scowl until Brian leans over and whispers something into his ear. Now it’s Jae’s turn to roll his eyes and take a deep gulp of his drink. He loves Brian and Sungjin, loves that they’re generally not very affectionate in public even more, but sometimes they act so strongly like the old married couple that they are.

 

He cranes his head to see if he can see either of the owners, but even the VIP area they’re in is crowded beyond belief. Jae’s thankful for his height and the fact that the black look on Sungjin’s face seems to be keeping most of the wasted young people away from the table that they’ve commandeered.

 

“Oh, thank god, I think I see them.” Sungjin breathes, pointing in the direction of the DJ booth. “Quick, Jae, stand up and wave. Try and get their attention so they’ll see us and we can leave.”

 

Jae does as told and when Jackson and Mark catch sight of them, they wave enthusiastically back for all of five seconds before something else catches their attention and the two of them are off again.

 

“Okay, let’s go.” Sungjin immediately stands up and tries to pull Brian and Jae up too. “Home. I want to go home now.”

 

“Come on, seriously? Free drinks all night and you’re not even going to try and take advantage of it?” Brian pouts, shaking his still full drink at him. “We literally just go here, come on, let’s have some fun.”

 

Sungjin stares at his husband for a couple of seconds before grabbing the cup out of his hand and tossing the whole thing back. Then he picks up his still mostly full bottle of beer and chugs that too. He’s reaching for Jae’s cup when Brian grabs him by the wrist.

 

“Woah, calm down there! We’ll leave, we’ll leave!” He quickly stands and shoots Jae a rather helpless look. “Jesus, man, who raised you.”

 

“I’m telling my mother you said that.” Sungjin still looks stone cold sober except for the slight sway to his stance. “I want to go home.”

 

Jae stands up and chugs the rest of his drink too. “Heard you the first time, buddy. Wanna share a taxi?”

 

“Yes, you cheapskate.” Brian laughs, wrapping an arm around Sungjin’s waist. “Are you sure you don’t wanna stay longer?”

 

“I’m sure.” Jae says, “Not so interested in taking home a teenager who’s so drunk they can’t remember their own last name?”

 

“What about me?” Jae jumps at the feeling of a slim hand on his shoulder. “Promise I’m sober, and I’m not a teenager.”

 

The man who approached him is taller, can look Jae comfortably in the eye, and is wearing a black crop-top and pair of tight black pants. His hair’s a bright blond and pushed back away from his forehead to reveal mischievous brown eyes. He looks around Jae’s age. And he’s pretty. Really, really pretty.

 

“No you are not.” Jae lets his eyes slowly travel down his body. “Are you wearing heels?”

 

“Yeah, they’re Louboutins.” He takes Jae’s hand and runs it up his leg. “Suede, nice right?”

 

“Yeah,” Jae’s voice sounds higher than he’d like. “really nice.”

 

Brian’s flipping out behind the pretty man, shaking Sungjin’s arm and nodding enthusiastically at Jae, shooting him thumbs ups. “We’re gonna go,” He mouths, “get it boy!” before pulling Sungjin out the door.

 

“So,” He’s pretty much pressed up against Jae now. “I’m Wonpil.”

 

“I’m Jae.”

 

“Jae,” His name on Wonpil’s lips is borderline indecent. “wanna dance?”

 

The ‘yes’ leaves his mouth almost involuntarily and before he knows it, Wonpil’s pulling him through the VIP area and onto the dancefloor. He recognizes the song that’s playing, some remix of one of the newest top 40s hits, and Wonpil drapes his slim arms around Jae’s shoulders, puts Jae’s hands on his hips, and sways him in time with the music.

 

“Relax, you’re so tense.” Wonpil says, “Just go in time with the music.”

 

“I’m trying!” He laughs, “I’ve never been a good dancer.”

 

“Don’t think about it like dancing, think about it like fucking.” Wonpil flips so that his back is pressed against Jae’s front. “Feel the way my hips move, respond accordingly.”

 

Wonpil moves himself back against him and Jae groans low into his ear, feels himself growing hard in his pants. “Oh, I’m responding alright.”

 

“I can tell.”

 

Wonpil snakes his hands up and pulls him down to bring their faces together. The kiss is dirty and rough, all teeth and tongue and Wonpil raking his blunt nails against the back of Jae’s neck. Jae’s hands grip his hips tighter and pulls him closer, grinding his erection against Wonpil’s ass. They break away and when Jae nips at Wonpil’s neck, he lets out a sigh. When Wonpil reaches back and palms him through his jeans, Jae bites down harder and earns himself a moan that’s loud enough that he hears it over the pounding bass.

 

He kisses the red mark on Wonpil’s neck and whispers in his ear. “We should probably leave before we get kicked out.”

 

“Definitely.” Wonpil’s voice is shaky and when he turns around to look at Jae, his pupils are blown wide. “Lead the way.”

 

They pretty much sprint outside, Wonpil’s heels click-clicking against the pavement, and he shivers when the night air hits him.

 

“Did you not bring a jacket?” Jae asks, taking off his jean jacket for Wonpil.

 

“It didn’t go with my outfit,” He whines, snuggling into the soft Sherpa lining. The jacket swallows his hands and makes him look small and delicate. “thank you.”

 

“No problem.” Jae’s always run hot and the chill feels nice against his skin. “I’m about 20 minutes away by taxi, so your place, or mine?”

 

“I’m about a half hour away too.” Wonpil slows his steps before grabbing Jae by the hand and pulling him towards an alley. “Fuck it, I’m not waiting.”

 

“Wait, what?” As far as alleyways go, this one’s pretty clean, relatively secluded, but Jae’s heart feels like it’s going to pop out of his chest. “Here?”

 

“Here.” Wonpil confirms, “I have lube and condoms in my pocket.”

 

“Holy shit, you really came prepared.”

 

“Call me boy-scout.”

 

Jae lets Wonpil shove him up against the wall, unzip his pants and pull his cock out of his pants. He’s already hard and the dry friction of warm fingers against his length makes Jae groan low in his chest. “I’ll call you whatever you want as long as you don’t stop touching me.”

 

Wonpil smirks and crouches down in front of Jae. “Feel free to pull my hair.”

 

He doesn’t get the chance to respond before Wonpil’s taking him into his mouth as deep as he can. Wonpil’s already drooling all down his chin, and when Jae digs his fingers into his hair and pulls he lets out a high whine that sends vibrations through his cock.

 

Jae shushes him, smooths his hair back from off his forehead. “Quiet or someone’s going to catch us.”

 

Wonpil whimpers but doesn’t stop sucking, running his tongue against the underside of his cock as he bobs his head up and down.

 

“Oh,” Jae grins, gently scrapes his nails against Wonpil’s scalp. “I see how it is. You want someone to see you like this, mouth full of some stranger’s cock in a dirty alley?”

 

Wonpil’s grip on his thighs tightens and he pulls off and tilts his head up to look at Jae. His lips are shiny and red. “Fuck my mouth.”

 

He dives back in, licks long around the head before sinking back low again, and Jae’s hands go back into his hair, holding him still as he thrusts into Wonpil’s mouth slowly. Wonpil glares up at him, lips still stretched around his cock and Jae let out a sound between a groan and a laugh before putting his hand on Wonpil’s throat, feeling himself through the long column of it. He grips Wonpil’s hair, and pulls him down until his nose is pressed against Jae’s pelvis. Wonpil’s breathing hard through his nose and moans when Jae thrusts gently into his throat. Jae’s almost bent in half over Wonpil’s head and has to bite his lip hard to keep from cuming right then and there.

 

Jae pulls him off of him by the hair, and his cock falls out Wonpil’s mouth with a wet pop. He’s gasping for breath and lets out a cough, wipes his mouth with the sleeve of Jae’s jacket. There’s tears running down his face, his hair’s a complete and utter mess, and he looks like a wet dream.

 

“Come here.” Jae pulls him up and kisses him thoroughly, pulls back to bite another red spot onto his neck. “You really are something else, aren’t you?”

 

Wonpil groans and arches his neck towards Jae’s mouth. “Harder, bite me harder.”

 

“I’m going to draw blood if I bite any harder.”

 

“Then fuck me harder.”

 

They shuffle around until Wonpil’s pressed up against the wall, hands flat against the rough siding, pants and underwear pulled down around his thighs, stopped by his boots. Jae has one of the condoms around one of his fingers, wet with lube, and slowly eases it into Wonpil’s hole. He shudders powerfully and presses back against Jae’s fingers, taking him deeper with a moan that’s almost a scream. Jae’s other hand shoots out and clamps down over his mouth.

 

“Shh,” He whispers, adding another finger and thrusting in harder, faster. “we’re both going to end up with a bad case of blue-balls if we get arrested before we’re done.”

 

Jae moves his hand away and Wonpil immediately lets out another low moan. He pulls up the front of Wonpil’s shirt and stuffs it into his mouth.

 

“Bite down, don’t let go.” His voice comes out a growl. “Nod if you understand. Don’t let go, or I’ll stop.”

 

Wonpil whimpers and nods enthusiastically, jaw clenching as he clamps his teeth down tighter against the material of his top.

 

He pulls out his fingers and drops the condom onto the floor of the alley, pulls a different one onto his cock, rips open another packet of lubricant and spreads it over himself. He pulls Wonpil’s hair so that he can see his face and slowly eases himself in. The tendons in Wonpil’s neck are standing out with how hard he’s biting down on the fabric and his heels skid against the ground as he struggles to take Jae’s cock deeper. Jae can hear the denim of his jacket scraping against the rough wall where Wonpil has his arms against it to brace himself, and Wonpil’s making these high pitch mewls with every single thrust that Jae makes.

 

“Come on, gorgeous,” Jae breathes against his neck, hips snapping forward mercilessly. “you said you wanted rough, so take it.”

 

Wonpil lets out a gasp and cums, spurting untouched all over the wall in front of him, shaking in Jae’s arms. Jae lets out a moan of his own as Wonpil’s walls shudder around him and he wraps his arms even tighter around Wonpil’s waist and thrusts into him harder, recklessly.

 

The shirt’s fallen out of Wonpil’s mouth and he’s screaming along with his thrusts until Jae sticks his fingers into his mouth to shut him up, presses down against his tongue.

 

“You are so fucking loud.” He punctuates each word with a thrust. “Mouthy little cockslut.”

 

He has drool running all down his wrist and Wonpil’s pretty much limp in his arms, so his muscles are burning with the effort of keeping them both upright. When he cums, he buries himself as deep as he can inside of Wonpil and can’t help the loud shout that escapes his own lips.

 

Both of them are breathing like they’ve run a marathon and when Jae pulls himself out of Wonpil, he feels like he could sleep for a week.

 

“Dude,” Wonpil’s voice is totally wrecked and his face is a mess, tears running down his face and drool all down his neck. “this top is Fendi.”

 

“Now it’s dirty.” Jae says, tying off the condom and tossing it into the dumpster further down.

 

“I don’t know how, but I managed to not get any cum on myself.” Wonpil says, passing Jae an individually packed moist towelette. “Do you want a wet wipe?”

 

“Where the fuck are you pulling all these things out of?” He asks, taking the packet in awe. “I swear to god, I didn’t feel any of those in your pants pockets.”

 

“In my boots.” Wonpil makes an attempt to toss his own garbage into the dumpster and groans when it bounces sadly off the side. “Besides, I didn’t want to ruin the lines of my outfit by putting things in the pockets.”

 

“Meaning you wanted everyone to have an unobstructed view of your ass.” Jae picks up the garbage with his used wet wipe and tossed it all into the trash.

 

“Can you blame me?” Wonpil pulls Jae’s jacket up a little and gives his ass a shake. “I’m doing the world a favour.”

 

“It’s a good butt.” He agrees, giving Wonpil a playful swat.

 

Wonpil takes a shaky step forward and Jae reaches over to steady him. He instinctively holds out an arm for Wonpil and he notices that Wonpil’s leaning pretty heavily against him. Jae squints against the streetlights and almost flinches when he sees the vivid red marks he’s left all over Wonpil’s neck. He’s pretty sure he can see actual teeth marks in one of them.

 

“Jesus,” He gently touches one of the marks and feels even worse when Wonpil flinches away. “why didn’t you tell me to let off? It looks like I tried to eat you alive.”

 

“Really?” Wonpil pulls out his phone and uses the reflection to inspect his neck. “Oh, shit, I guess so. I didn’t realize in the moment.”

 

“I’m so sorry…”

 

Wonpil wrinkles his nose. “Ew, no, don’t be like that. I literally asked for it.”

 

“Still…” He waves down a taxi for Wonpil, other hand uncomfortably stuck in his pocket. “Those look like they hurt.”

 

“Ugh, if you’re going to be like this after every time, I’m not going to answer your calls.” He waits for Jae to open the taxi door and climbs in, passing Jae his jacket again.

 

“I don’t have your number?”

 

“Check your pocket.” Wonpil winks. “Maybe I’ll see you around.”

 

He closes the car door so quickly; Jae’s sleeve almost gets caught. Watching the taxi drive away, Jae feels a little like he’s been blown over by the wind. He’s a little confused and other than the ache in his fingers from where Wonpil had bitten down on them, it’s almost like he was never there.

 

Shrugging back on his jacket, he flags down another taxi and sticks his hands into pockets. The front two are empty and he feels his heart sink as the breast pockets turn out the same way. He’s reaching for his wallet to pay the driver when he feels a business card in his back pocket.

 

It’s simple, Wonpil’s name on one side, and a phone number on the other, on simple white cardstock in slightly embossed black print.

 

Jae sticks the card into his wallet and stumbles back up to his apartment. He’s too tired to consider his options and the moment.

 

When he opens the door of his apartment the next afternoon, he’s more than a little disappointed to see that it’s Sungjin and Brian rather than the McDonalds he’d ordered.

 

“Seriously,” He says, ushering them in anyway. “are you guys not sick of seeing me yet? It’s the weekend. We already work together; shouldn’t you cherish your couple time away from me?”

 

“Not when there’s hot gossip afoot.” Brian makes himself comfortable on the couch. “So, how was hot crop-top guy? Is he still here or did you guys go to his place?”

 

“No comment.”

 

“Ohh, that means they fucked for sure.” Brian tells Sungjin as he flops down onto the couch next to him.

 

Sungjin freezes. “Wait, not on the couch, right?”

 

“What kind of barbarian do you think I am?” Jae sinks into his armchair. “We didn’t fuck on the couch, and if we had, I would have put a towel down or cleaned up after myself.”

 

“It’s not clean if there wasn’t a steam-cleaner involved.” Sungjin insists.

 

“Are you trying to say that the two of you don’t fuck anywhere in your house but the bedroom?” Jae demands, “Because I absolutely refuse to believe that.”

 

“Brian’s hard and fast rule is nowhere where food is prepared.”

 

“Eating is sacred!” Brian shouts. “We have to draw the line somewhere. And this isn’t about us, this is about Jae and hot crop-top guy.”

 

“Hot crop-top guy’s too much of a mouthful, just tell us his name.” Sungjin says.

 

“Speaking of mouthfuls,” Brian wiggles his eyebrows. “did you?”

 

“What are we, 16?” Jae tries his best to think of something to tell his friends that wasn’t ‘I fucked him an alley so hard that I literally had to help him walk to the cab after’ but he can already feel himself blinking rapidly. “I didn’t suck his dick, I don’t know, okay?”

 

“Well, you must have seen it, so technically you could still comment on if it could be considered a mouthful or not.” Sungjin reasons.

 

Jae lets the silence fall into the room.

 

“Wait,” Brain narrows his eyes. “so you fucked, but you didn’t see his dick? I’m confused here. Did you not take your clothes off or something? Oh god, is he a never-nude?”

 

“I don’t know if never-nudes actually exist or not.” Jae says, “I’m pretty sure it’s just a myth.”

 

“Stop changing the subject and answer the question.” Brian makes a threatening move in Jae’s direction. “How did you not see this guy’s dick? Did you have sex with literally all the lights off?”

 

“It was dark…” Jae says hesitantly, “and he didn’t turn around, so I didn’t actually get a good look at his penis?”

 

There were another couple seconds of silence.

 

“Did you fuck him in the club bathroom?” Sungjin asks, a look of repulsion stealing over his face. “That’s unsanitary. Also, we know the club owners! Please tell me you didn’t fuck him in the bathroom.”

 

“I didn’t fuck him in the bathroom, we left the club!”

 

“Okay, you’ve gotta just tell us what you did because the scenarios in my head are getting wilder and wilder.” Brian admits, “Come on, man, we’re best friends!”

 

“Come on, Jae.” Sungjin urges, “Remember when we got married and you dropped our rings into the toilet and I didn’t even get mad at you? Remember when we took care of you when you had the flu, let you sleep in our bed, and you threw up all over our bed?”

 

“Okay, okay, I get it!”

 

“Remember when you were blasted and almost told Jamie-”

 

“I fucked him in an alley! He dragged me out of the club and we had sex in an alley okay?”

 

The resulting silence is so damning that Jae’s ears start to ring a little.

 

Brian only manages a high pitched, “Dude.”

 

“Please, please, _please,_ tell me you didn’t go in bareback.” Sungjin says, massaging his temples with his fingers. “Jae, you could have gotten arrested. You could have been put on a sex offender registry. What were you even thinking?”

 

Jae contemplates suffocating himself in one of his couch cushions. “I don’t know, I don’t know, I don’t know! It just happened! We’re walking out of the club, then the next thing I know, he’s getting impatient and dragging me into an alleyway.”

 

“He didn’t force you did he?” Sungjin asks, “I mean, you did go willingly, right?”

 

“I was all too willing.” Jae groans, letting his head fall back with a thump.

 

“ _Dude_ ,” There’s something like awe in Brian’s voice. “in an alley?”

 

“Do _not_ get any ideas.” The look Sungjin sends his husband could set him aflame. “It’s the most disgustingly unsanitary thing I’ve heard in my entire life.”

 

“It wasn’t disgusting!” Jae protests, “He had lube, condoms, and wet wipes. We even threw our garbage into the dumpster after.”

 

“Oh. My. God.” The look on Brian’s face was one of pure glee. “I can’t believe you’re trying to justify your public sexcapade to us by saying that you at least didn’t litter.”

 

“He was hot, but was he ‘get arrested for public indecency’ hot?” Sungjin asked.

 

Jae and Brian both simultaneously replied, “Yes.”

 

“Come on, man, give us some details.” Brian says, shuffling forward on the couch

 

“You don’t me details of your sex life.” Jae points out.

 

Sungjin raises any eyebrow. “Do you want them?”

 

Jae pouts. “Well, an offer might have been nice.”

 

“Alright,” Brian sits up straight, claps his hands together. “recently Sungjin and I started experimenting with bondage. He’s no good with the knots, fingers get all tangled, but I am a god damn artist. You should see him with-”

 

“Alright, that’s enough of that.” Sungjin’s hand clamps over Brian’s mouth. His ears were bright red. “If Jae doesn’t wanna talk about it, he doesn’t have to.”

 

“It’s not that I don’t want to talk about it, I just still feel like I’ve been bulldozed by the entire experience.” Jae says, running a hand through his hair. “I don’t know, something about this guy. He knew all the right buttons to push and it’s like I was the one pressed up against the wall instead.”

 

“Oh my god.” Brian laughs, “Against the wall?”

 

Sungjin’s grimace of disgust says it all.

 

Jae sighs. “I can’t handle the two of you.”

 

“Are you going to see him again?” Brian asks.

 

He makes a conscious effort not to glance to his bedroom where his wallet’s sitting on his bedside table. “Haven’t decided yet. He did give me his number, but I don’t know if my back can handle another round with that guy.”

 

“I keep telling you, yoga.” Sungjin insists, “I’ve never been the same.”

 

“Dude, he can get his legs all the way-”

 

“Brian! We’ve talked about oversharing!”

 

“Is it oversharing if Jae’s already seen both of us naked?”

 

“In non-sexual situations!”

 

Thankfully, the doorbell rings and Jae scrambles away from the squabbling couple for his delivery. The food stops any and all talk of sex and by the time Brian’s done stealing the majority of Jae’s fries, he’s managed to steer the subject to something more PG.

 

He spends a carefree afternoon messing around with his two best friends, but Wonpil lingers in the back of his mind.

 

Jae’s lying in bed, staring at the ceiling, later that night when his resolve crumbles. He flips over, squints at the numbers using the light from his cellphone, and punches in Wonpil’s number.


	2. Chapter 2

**Jae:**   Hey this is Jae from the club. How’s it going?

 

 **Wonpil:** Hello, Jae from the club

 

 **Jae:**   So I was wondering if you wanted to grab a coffee with me or something sometime

 

 **Wonpil:**   If you wanna fuck, we can just meet up and fuck

 **Wonpil:** You don’t have to try and woo me with bullshit

 

 **Jae:**   Woah, not bullshitting you, just trying to be friendly!

 **Jae:**   But fine let’s meet up

 

 **Wonpil:**   When and where?

 

Giving a virtual stranger his address probably isn’t the smartest thing that Jae’s ever done, but he’s a grown ass man, and if he wants to have someone over for no strings attached sex, he’s allowed.

 

Jae opens the door and before he even finishes greeting him, Wonpil’s already kissing him. He already has one hand wrapped around his waist and another buried in his hair and Jae has to physically separate Wonpil from him before he can get the door closed and locked again.

 

“Hi.” His voice comes out breathless and Wonpil’s grin makes his heart race even faster.

 

“Hi.” Wonpil looks up through his lashes, head tilted up slightly. “Couldn’t get enough of me, huh?”

 

“You gave me your number.” Jae says between kisses. “I’d say that the interest is pretty obviously mutual.”

 

Wonpil grinds himself against Jae. “Less talking, more fucking.”

 

His hand goes to the front of Wonpil’s pants, groping and squeezing until he groans and presses his face into the crook of Jae’s neck. Wonpil’s breath is hot and wet against his skin, lips pressing against him, teeth scraping gently. “More.”

 

“Greedy, greedy.” Jae pulls back to look at Wonpil. His hair’s clean, falling across his forehead and there’s already high spots of colour on his cheeks.

 

Jae pushes him against the door and drops to his knees. Wonpil’s hands are unexpectedly gentle in his hair, against his face, brushing against his lips. He opens Wonpil’s pants in easy, practiced motions, and licks him from root to tip before taking him into his mouth. Wonpil inhales sharply and drags his blunt nails down the back of Jae’s neck, sending shivers down his spine. His head falls back and the thump of it hitting the door reverberates through the room along with his groan. It’s been longer than Jae would like to admit, he’s rusty, but Wonpil’s very verbally expressive. When his teeth catch along Wonpil’s cock, he gasps and pulls Jae’s hair so harshly it starts to hurt in a way that borders on too much. Every one of his moans and little whimpers sends electricity shooting up his spine, and Jae never realized how erotic his name could sound coming from someone else’s lips.

 

Wonpil cums with a shout, tries to pull Jae away, but he bats away his hands and swallows all of him down. He wipes his mouth with the back of his hand while Wonpil pants, hands on Jae’s shoulders for support.

 

“Come here.” Wonpil’s eyes are glassy and when they kiss, he’s languid in Jae’s arms, not at all squeamish about the fact that he can taste himself on Jae’s lips. “We’re never going to be able to make it to a bed are we?”

 

“I thought this was your thing, dirty and upright.” Jae laughs, kissing the dark bruises he’d left on Wonpil’s neck the night before.

 

“Please,” His voice comes out breathy, and when Jae bites down harder it turns into something like a squeak. “I’m a man of class and taste, I deserve to be pampered.”

 

He smirks against Wonpil’s neck and he feels a half-hearted smack against his back. “Just because I can’t see you, it doesn’t mean I can’t feel you smiling!”

 

“Alright, alright!” Wonpil continues to hit him, and it just makes him laugh even harder. “I’m a gentleman; let’s move this into the bedroom.”

 

Wonpil jumps up into his arms, wraps his legs around his waist, and Jae’s hands instinctively go under his thighs. His arms wrap around his shoulders and he pulls Jae in for another kiss. “At your leisure.”

 

“I even put on fresh sheets for you.” Jae says, gently depositing him onto the bed.

 

“Wow, almost a prince.” Wonpil stretches back and bats his eyelashes Jae.

 

“As you wish.” He drapes himself over Wonpil and kisses his smiling lips.

 

There’s a flurry of movement as both of them get completely undressed. He feels the tickle of soft hair against his back as Wonpil wraps his legs around his waist. He leans down to nip at one of his nipples until Wonpil groans and scrapes his nails down his back. “I want you to fuck me.”

 

“Woah, calm down, I don’t want to hurt you.” Jae reaches into his nightstand to grab his lube and a condom.

 

“You won’t,” Wonpil insists, “trust me.”

 

He raises an eyebrow as he warms the lubricant between his hands. “Yeah, that’s gonna be a no from me.”

 

Wonpil rolls his eyes. “I mean, I’m ready.” He grabs Jae’s hand and guides it between his thighs, letting out a low groan when Jae’s fingers sink easily inside of him where he’s already wet. “See?”

 

“Holy shit.” Jae grins and puts another finger inside of him, spreading them until Wonpil moans and spreads his knees wider. “Were you actually a Boy Scout?”

 

“I’m just impatient.” Wonpil’s words turn into a whimper when Jae adds another finger, angles them to touch him deeper. “No more teasing, I’m ready.”

 

“Bossy.”

 

He rolls on the condom, relishes in the shiver that runs through Wonpil’s body as he eases himself in. Wonpil’s arms reach up to wrap around Jae’s shoulders as he thrusts into him, slow and deep. His voice is high and lilting as Jae pulls almost all the way out and slams back in over and over again. Wonpil can’t seem to form coherent words, but the way his face twists and the way he grinds his hips back up to meet Jae’s says it all.

 

Jae leans down to kiss him and lets out a low groan when Wonpil sinks his teeth into his lower lip. “Fuck, you feel good. You’re so wet. Did you prep yourself before coming over here, or did you fuck yourself open on your fingers in the car? Tell me how you did it.”

 

“Before! I-” A low moan escapes his mouth when Jae changes the angle of his thrusts. “I used a toy in the shower.”

 

“Oh? So, did you move your hips like this? Fuck yourself on a piece of plastic because you were too desperate to wait the ten minutes it would take to get over here?”

 

Wonpil groans and arches his back up, lets go of Jae’s shoulder to reach between them and fist his cock frantically. “Please, please, please, harder!”

 

He pins Wonpil’s hands above his head with one of his own, gets up on his knees for better leverage. “That’s the same thing you asked for last night, isn’t it? This is how you like it. You like it when I hold you down, you like it when I’m rough with you.” Jae grabs Wonpil’s face, kisses him hard, scrapes his teeth down his jaw to kiss one of the red marks on his neck, deepen the bruise.

 

His voice is high and loud, ringing through the room and Jae can feel his own pleasure building up in the base of his spine. Wonpil’s cock is hard and leaking pre-cum all over his own stomach and he looks delicate and pretty against Jae’s sheets. The next kiss against Wonpil’s neck is gentle where his thrusts are brutal, and when Jae drops down so they’re chest to chest, it traps Wonpil’s cock between their bodies and the friction brings Wonpil to orgasm. He shouts, and trembles, and his back arches up off the bed so hard, Jae’s a little surprised he doesn’t snap in half.

 

“Fuck,” When Jae lets go of his wrists, Wonpil wraps his arms around Jae’s shoulders again and pulls him into a kiss. “harder, keep going. I want you to cum on me.”

 

“Dirty boy.” Jae shudders and shouts when Wonpil’s teasing mouth against his nipples turns to teeth, pulls him away by the hair. “Naughty boy, be gentle with me, I’m delicate.”

 

The laugh escaping Wonpil’s lips turns into a moan when Jae presses his full weight against him, trapping his over-stimulated cock between the two of them.

 

Jae cums with Wonpil’s nails raking down his back and his teeth clamped into his shoulder. He rolls off Wonpil and tosses the tied off condom into the garbage bin with shaking hands. Both of them are breathing heavily and Wonpil’s hair is sticking to his forehead with sweat. His eyes are already sliding shut and Wonpil looks as reluctant to get out of bed as he is.

 

“Shower?” Jae laughs when Wonpil lets out a groan and throws an arm over his forehead. “Come on, I’ll help you wash your back.”

 

The shower’s a little bit of a squeeze for Jae alone at the best of times and with Wonpil in there, there’s barely any room to move. They giggle and laugh for a couple of minutes before Wonpil shoos him out so he can wash his hair in peace.

 

“You know, this is my shower.” Jae says, watching him rinse the shampoo from his hair. “The courteous thing to do would have been to let me wash first.”

 

“Like you said, it’s your shower, the courteous thing to do is to let your guest go first.” Wonpil sticks his head out of the curtain, winks. “Come back in, I’ll wash your back for you.”

 

“That’s my line.” He shoves Wonpil’s head back in. “And maybe you were too busy worrying about your own pretty face, but I got clean before I got out.”

 

He hisses when Wonpil gently rubs lotion over his raw back.

 

“I’d say I’m sorry, but I saw my neck in the mirror.” Wonpil says, “You gave as good as you got.”

 

Jae turns with a grin, runs a finger along the side of Wonpil’s neck. “I hope you own a lot of scarves.”

 

They stumble back into Jae’s room and Wonpil helps him strip the sheets and put clean ones on. Jae climbs in and pats the space next to him. Wonpil crawls in next to him and immediately snuggles up.

 

“I’m assuming this means you’re good with staying the night?”

 

Wonpil looks up with a pout. “If you make me get out after helping you change the sheets, I’m going to be extremely unimpressed.”

 

“Well, we can’t have that.” Jae kisses his forehead. “Go to sleep.”

 

When Jae wakes up in the morning, he’s alone. He can’t say he’s surprised.

 

* * *

 

 

This… thing with Wonpil is a little bit of a whirlwind. He texts Jae at weird hours of the day and pretty much always seems ready for a booty-call.

 

Wonpil’s standing in front of Jae’s bathroom mirror, helping himself to his styling wax, while Jae’s getting ready for bed.

 

“Where are you even going?” Jae asks, gently massaging his foam cleanser into his face. “It’s Wednesday night, don’t you have work tomorrow?”

 

“Nope, and it’s a party for work.” Wonpil fusses with his bangs and twists to try and see the back of his head. “Is the back still flat?”

 

Jae nudges him out of the way and rinses the foam from his face. “Towel.”

 

Rather than passing it to him, Wonpil gently wipes it over his face, taking the excess water with it. “So, how does it look?”

 

“If you’re asking if it’s obvious that I was fucking you into the mattress 20 minutes ago, the answer’s no.” He eyes Wonpil’s neck. “Do you want to borrow a scarf or something?”

 

“Nah, you put the marks low enough that my shirt will cover them.”

 

Jae blinks at where one of the marks is clearly creeping up over Wonpil’s collar. “Uhh…”

 

“I’m not going to a work function in this!” Wonpil gestures to his t-shirt and smart dark-wash jeans. “I have standards.”

 

Jae narrows his eyes. “What do you even you even do?”

 

Wonpil looks at his blank wrist and jams his cellphone into his pocket. “Woah, would you look at the time, gotta go!”

 

“No, seriously, what do you do?” Jae asks, following him out of the bathroom as he pats lotion on onto his skin. “You’re always texting me pictures of your cat through the day, and you own lingerie that costs more than some people make in a month-”

 

“Which you ripped!”

 

“I offered to buy you new ones!”

 

“Anyway, I really do have to go.” He grabs the bottle of cologne that Jae keeps next to the door and gives himself a spritz. “I’ll text you.”

 

“Feel free to help yourself,” Jae says drily. When Wonpil leans forward to give him a kiss goodbye, he smells like him and Jae finds that he likes it more than he probably should. “use my hair wax, my shower gel, lotions, next you’re going to be stealing my clothes.”

 

“Unlikely, you favour oversized things already, they’d just look silly on me.” He waves at Jae before stepping onto the elevator. “Thanks!”

 

* * *

 

 **Wonpil:**   Did I leave my Wilfred scarf art your place?

 

 **Jae:** I don’t know a Wilfred?

 

 **Wonpil:**   omg

 **Wonpil:**   Did I leave a big grey scarf at your house or not?

 

 **Jae:**   You did. When do you wanna pick it up?

 

 **Wonpil:**   Can you bring it to me?

 **Wonpil:**   I want to wear it tomorrow

 **Wonpil:**   But I don’t want to have to drive to your house

 

 **Jae:**   What’s in it for me?

 

 **Wonpil:**   My undying gratitude

 

 **Jae:**   Pass

 

 **Wonpil:**   Rude!

 **Wonpil:**   I’ll do that bendy thing you like

 

 **Jae:**   Text me your address

 

Wonpil’s apartment building was way nicer than Jae’s. Jae felt incredibly awkward considering he’d just woken up from a nap and his hair looked like he’d been electrocuted. Wonpil’s giant scarf was draped like a blanket over his shoulders and he knew he looked like a mess.

 

The night watchman shoots Jae suspicious looks through the glass as he frantically texts Wonpil to let him up. The front door opens with a buzz and Jae follows Wonpil’s instructions to go up to the 20th floor.

 

Jae pokes his head out of the elevator and walks to the very end of the hallway. Just as he’s about to knock on the door, it creeks open and Wonpil pokes his head out.

 

“Hey,” He says, gesturing for Jae to come in. “you find the place okay?”

 

“Yeah… Dude, you look rough.”

 

Usually, Jae’s more tactful, but Wonpil looks like he’s been through the ringer. His eyes are all red, his nose is running, and he’s wrapped up in the rattiest hoodie Jae’s ever seen on him. Wonpil sniffles loudly and he looks pretty pathetic.

 

“Gee, thanks.” Wonpil says, taking the scarf. “No more bendy thing for you.”

 

“We’re not having sex tonight.” Jae says firmly, leading Wonpil onto the couch. “You look like you’re one bad sneeze away from death.”

 

Wonpil flops down and wraps the big scarf around him like a blanket. “Your loss, I feel fine.” A chest-rattling cough follows and Jae waits, crosses his arms until Wonpil catches his breath again.

 

 “Have you taken any medicine yet? Have you eaten?” Jae puts the back of his hand to Wonpil’s forehead and can feel the heat radiating off of him before he even touches the skin.

 

“I don’t need anyone to take care of me; I’m a grown ass man.” Wonpil coughs again, and this time it lasts for so long, he’s breathing heavily by the end of it. Jae stares at him until he deflates. “No, I haven’t done either of those things. I was just going to wait it out.”

 

“Okay, bedtime.”

 

Wonpil lets Jae hoist him up and shuffles begrudgingly towards the bedroom. He falls facedown into the bed and wiggles his way under the covers.

 

“You have to change your clothes.” Jae says, rifling through his drawers for a t-shirt and clean pajama pants. “I can tell you’ve already sweat through the other ones.”

 

He doesn’t move, so Jae wrestles the dirty clothes off of him and carefully clothes him again.

 

“Wait here.”

 

Wonpil glares at him from under the covers. “Where do you think I would be going in this state?”

 

Jae pulls the covers over his head and Wonpil protests weakly for a couple seconds before Jae lets him out again.

 

“I’m running down to the store, where are your keys?”

 

Wonpil points to his nightstand, only his finger peeking out from under the covers. “The beepy-thing to get into the building is on the keys.”

 

“The beepy-thing?” Jae laughs.

 

“I’m sick.” Wonpil whines, closing his eyes when he coughs again.

 

“I’ll be right back.”

 

He makes his way into the kitchen and Wonpil’s house is honestly pretty empty, more like a show-home than a place where anyone lives. The only real personality in the apartment is restricted to Wonpil’s room and the big, black grand piano in the living room. Jae brings the mug of warm water into the room and Wonpil’s pretty much completely asleep after a couple sips.

 

Jae runs to the convenience store and grabs two types of medicine, drowsy and non-drowsy, before grabbing rice porridge from the cozy looking restaurant across the street.

 

Wonpil’s still sleeping when Jae lets himself back into the apartment.

 

“Hey,” Jae whispers, gently waking him with a hand to the shoulder. “you’ve gotta get up. You can go back to sleep after you take your medicine.”

 

Wonpil opens his mouth obediently and lets Jae lift the cup to his lips and swallows the pills with a grimace. His forehead’s still hot when Jae goes to check his temperature again.

 

“Do you think you can manage any food?” Jae frowns when Wonpil shakes his head. “Not even a little bit?”

 

“No appetite, I’m too tired.” Wonpil closes his eyes again. “I just want to sleep.”

 

“Okay, I’m going to leave the porridge on the table for you then. Remember to heat it up before eating.”

 

“You’re not going to stay and take care of me?”

 

“I thought you were a grown-ass man who could take care of himself?”

 

Wonpil sticks out his lower lip. That kind of thing doesn’t usually affect Jae, but he looks quite genuinely miserable.

 

He sits down on the bed next to him and Wonpil wiggles to the side a little to make more room. “I’ll stay until you fall asleep.”

 

“Will you hold my hand?”

 

Wonpil’s hand is sweaty in his, but Jae doesn’t let go even after he falls asleep.

 

* * *

 

He wakes up one morning alone, the scratches on his back still stinging. The spot next to him is still warm and when Jae ambles into the living room, Wonpil’s standing at the stove dressed in Jae’s clothes. Wonpil’s wearing a pair of Jae’s boxers (the one with the little ducks on them) and his hoodie’s rolled up to his elbows.

 

“Dude, that’s my nice hoodie, you’re going to get oil stains all over it.”

 

Wonpil shrugs. “I’ll buy you a new one.”

 

“Woah, moneybags over here.” Jae sneaks up behind him and wraps his arms around his waist. “You sure you’re okay cooking, your highness? Isn’t this more of a job for the servants?”

 

“Stop that, you’re going to make me burn the eggs!” Wonpil laughs, tilting his head to let Jae kiss his neck anyway.

 

“I like my eggs a little burnt.” He pulls him around to kiss his lips.

 

Wonpil allows it for a moment before pushing him away again. “Yeah, well I don’t, so go and sit down or you won’t get breakfast at all.”

 

He tries his best to suppress his smile and goes to grab a mug for tea instead. “Okay, okay!”

 

Jae sits down and watches Wonpil bustle around the kitchen in his stolen clothes. The hoodie’s unzipped to his sternum and Jae can see the line of bruises that he’d kissed into his skin the night before. He could get used to this.

 

“So, what are your plans are the rest of the day?” Jae asks. He spoons his eggs into his mouth and wrinkles his nose when the slightly acidic burnt smell tickles his nose. Wonpil’s eggs look perfect, the little shit.

 

“Well, I have work tonight, so I need to go home and get ready.” 

 

Jae raises an eyebrow. “Work on a Sunday night? I still don’t know what you do.”

 

“I’m a musician.” Wonpil sees the look on Jae’s face and rolls his eyes. Between the big apartment, the fancy clothes, and the fact that he’s apparently a musician, Jae’s pretty sure it’s family money keeping Wonpil in his lifestyle. “I’m not the ‘playing a local bar for tips’ kind of musician, I’m a serious musician.”

 

“Alright, I believe you!” Jae didn’t believe him. “So you’ve got a show tonight, Mr. Serious Musician?”

 

“I do,” Wonpil says, wiping his mouth after he’s done his eggs and stealing a gulp of Jae’s tea. “and I just so happen to have an extra ticket if you’d like to come.”

 

“Woah, seriously?” Jae can’t keep the surprise from his voice.

 

“Why not?” Wonpil leans over, chin in his hands. “You wanna come or what?”

 

Jae narrows his eyes, pretends to think it over. “What kind of music?”

 

“It’s a surprise.”

 

“I suppose I like surprises.”

 

“Good.” Wonpil leans over and kisses Jae’s cheek. “Dress nicely. Come see me backstage and you can buy me dinner after the show.”

 

“Why aren’t you buying me dinner?”

 

“I’m already giving you a free show, what more do you want from me?” Wonpil walks into the bedroom, still in Jae’s line of sight.

 

“You regularly give me free shows, now I want free food, obviously.” He grins at Wonpil as he pulls on his clothes. “I’m generous though, you can pick the place.”

 

“How gentlemanly of you.” Wonpil says, walking back over to Jae. His jeans hug his thighs and he’s still wearing Jae’s hoodie. He flips the hood over his head. “I like this, it’s nice. Can I keep it?”

 

“I know it’s nice, that’s why I bought it.” Jae laughs, shoving a pouting Wonpil away from him. “Just get your own!”

 

Wonpil pulls the sleeves down over his hands and flaps them at him. “I think this one in particular suits me though.”

 

“I think you just want it because it isn’t yours.”

 

“I want it because it’s yours.” Wonpil counters, wrapping his arms around Jae’s shoulders. “I’ll give you one of mine.”

 

“What do you own that will fit me?”

 

Wonpil tilts his head to the side in consideration. “Dunno, now that you mention it. Do you take IOUs?”

 

“I never said you could have it!”

 

“It’s already mine.” Wonpil says, confidently. “Just like you.”

 

Jae kisses him to shut him up, mostly because he knows he can’t really disagree.

 

* * *

 

“Dress nice,” Jae mutters to himself, “what the fuck does ‘nice’ even mean? It’s a good thing I didn’t toss on clean jeans, and call it a day. Who the fuck invites someone to something like this without more of a heads up?”

 

He’s got on an outfit he’d usually wear to meet a client he’s familiar with, black turtleneck, long grey jacket, and black trousers. Jae isn’t exactly a slouch, but he feels severely underdressed. All the men are in well-tailored tuxedos and the women in beautiful gowns.

 

Telling the man at the entrance his name and being led up to one of the top-boxes was one of the most surreal experiences of Jae’s life. It’s filled with men and women who look like they make more money in a day than Jae makes in a year, and besides the woman with bright red lipstick who gives him a small smile when they make eye contact, they pay him no mind.

 

It’s five minutes until show time, the curtains are still drawn, and Jae tries his best to keep from jiggling his leg. The lights lower along with the crowd’s muttering goes down with it. Jae can feel his heart racing in the silence and when the lights come back up, the curtains draw back with it revealing a large, black grand piano.

 

Wonpil walks onto the stage, well dressed in a grey, checked suit, and white turtleneck. His black hair gleams under the bright stage lights, glossy like the piano, and the crowd holds its breath as he walks towards it, turns towards them and bows.

 

Then he sits down and starts to play.

 

Jae was forced to play piano as a child but he did it without passion. Wonpil’s music is all emotion. From the gentle lulls, to the full crescendos, it completely captivates him. It’s like something out of a dream. There’s no theatrics, no talking, Wonpil just plays and plays and plays.

 

He’s still dazed when the lights come up during the intermission, and Jae finds that he’s crushed the sides of his programme in his hand.

 

“He’s fantastic isn’t he?” The woman with the lipstick’s grinning at him knowingly. “I totally understand the feeling; I felt the same way the first time I heard him play.”

 

“He’s amazing.” Jae knows he’s gaping but he can’t seem to stop. “I had no idea…”

 

“Ah, a special guest then.”

 

“How did you know?”

 

“He always tries to save a couple seats up here for his friends.” She points to the man with the mullet sitting beside her. “Wonpil and my boyfriend have known each other for ages.”

 

“We’re… friends.”

 

Jae’s always had an awful poker face and a big smile spreads over the woman’s face. It makes her cheeks puff up cutely, but there’s a mischievousness to it that reminds Jae of Wonpil. It makes him feel weirdly nervous.

 

“Oh,” She says slowly, knowingly. “well, I’m Nayeon.”

 

“I’m Jae.” Her nails are perfectly manicured and her grip firm when they shake hands. “It’s nice to meet you.”

 

“It’s very nice to meet you too. I have a feeling we’ll be seeing more of each other in the future.” She nudges mullet guy to get his attention. “Babe, this is Pillie’s _friend_ , Jae.”

 

“Nayeon, we talked about the pet names.” He whines before snapping back to attention. “Wait, a _friend_?”

 

Nayeon rolls her eyes. “Yes, Jaebummie, a _friend._ ”

 

“Oh my god.” He gawps at Nayeon for a second before turning to Jae. “Hi, I’m Jaebum.”

 

“Good to meet you.” Jae shakes Jaebum’s hand and really hopes his hands don’t feel as clammy as he thinks they are.

 

Jaebum opens his mouth to speak when the lights begin to dim. Jae bids the couple a cursory sort of farewell before zeroing in on Wonpil again.

 

The second half of the concert is equally as magical as the first. Jae finds himself unable to look away from Wonpil. He’s lost in his own little world when he plays, eyes closed and completely at peace. There are no other musicians on the stage, and Wonpil glows.

 

He looks like an angel.

 

Wonpil gets a standing ovation after he’s finished playing and people actually throw flowers onto the stage. Jae should have brought flowers.

 

After the performance, Jae follows the crowd downstairs and finds one of the ushers, the way Wonpil told him to, and they lead him downstairs to wait in the dressing room. He tells Jae that Wonpil’s still meeting with some fans, so Jae sits down on the couch to wait. There’s bouquets of flowers all over the tables and Jae _really_ should have brought _something_.

 

After a couple more minutes, Wonpil comes into the room, arms full of yet more flowers, and he immediately brightens when he sees Jae. He isn’t wearing his jacket anymore and the sleeves of his turtleneck are rolled up to his elbows.

 

“You’re here!” Wonpil pretty much tosses everything onto one of the chairs and throws himself into Jae’s arms. “I knew you’d come!”

 

“Well, yeah, you texted me with instructions earlier.” He laughs, kissing the top of Wonpil’s hair. “You were amazing out there.”

 

“I know, told you I was a musician.” Wonpil moves back to look at him, touches his turtleneck. “Hey, we match!”

 

“So, mine was for fashion, yours was for practical reasons?” Jae pulls down the edge of Wonpil’s turtleneck and brushes a fingertip over one of the bruises high on his neck. “If I’d known you’d have to get on stage in front of so many people, I would have been more discrete.”

 

“Really?” Wonpil raises an eyebrow. “You’ve always struck me as rather possessive.”

 

“Well, as long as I know they’re there and you know they’re there, that’s good enough for me.” Jae kisses one of the marks.

 

“You better stop doing that if you want any of that free food you mentioned earlier.” Wonpil groans when Jae scrapes his teeth against his neck. “I didn’t lock the door, and I sort of come here a lot, so we really have to stop.”

 

Jae presses his lips against the slightly darker bruise. “Okay, okay, stopping.”

 

“Anyway, there’s a little place not too far away that does really good pho.” Wonpil climbs out of Jae’s lap and straightens his shirt. “Did you drive?”

 

Jae shook his head. “We’re downtown, I’m sure as shit not going to pay the ridiculous prices parking entails.”

 

“Fair enough.” Wonpil laughs, before he all of a sudden gets shy. “I brought your hoddie back, by the way. I was really just teasing you.”

 

He picks up the hoodie and holds it back out to Wonpil. “You can hold onto it for a little while longer. It’s like you don’t know how to dress yourself or something, your suit jacket looks like it’s made out of tissue paper.”

 

“It’s hot under the stage lights!” Wonpil protests as he pulls the hoodie on before putting on the suit jacket again. “And maybe I was a little bit nervous about tonight and forgot to grab another jacket before I left.”

 

“Oh, nervous about little old me?” Jae smiles when Wonpil loops his arm through his.

 

“More nervous that Nayeon was going to eat you alive. I saw her and Jaebum outside and she said you guys met during intermission.”

 

“Yeah, is that okay?”

 

 “More than okay.” Jae feels himself relax when Wonpil beams up at him. “Maybe next time the two of them invite me out to do something, I can bring you with me so I won’t have to third wheel them?”

 

“Sure.” He holds open the door for Wonpil before squeezing through himself. “I just had a thought, have you ever seen Pretty Woman?”

 

Wonpil immediately starts to protest and smacks Jae on the arm. “We are not having sex on my piano, it’s a Steinway!”

 

“I don’t know what that means, but I’m just saying it could be fun.”

 

Wonpil continues to scold him as they leave the building. Jae just pulls him close, wraps an arm around Wonpil’s waist to keep him warm as the cold air kisses their cheeks. Wonpil’s arm wraps around and instinctively goes into Jae’s pocket to keep warm. It feels almost habitual, easy and right. He smells like the honey lotion Jae keeps on his coffee table.

 

“Wait, did you steal my hand cream?” Jae asks incredulously.

 

“No,” Wonpil says slowly, “I was going to bring it back. I just like the way it smells.”

 

“So do I, which is why I bought it.”

 

“Can I keep it though?”

 

“No, it’s mine!”

 

“Well, so am I.”

 

Jae startles and stops walking to properly look Wonpil in the face. “Really?”

 

Wonpil stares back, eyes wide and honest. “Really.”

 

Jae wants to cringe, shoot him some sort of feisty comeback because that’s pretty fucking sappy, but Wonpil leans up and kisses him quiet instead. He presses his lips to Wonpil’s cold cheek and the two continue down the street in contented silence.

 

“Jae?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“We’re going the wrong way.”

 

“Well, I was following you.”

 

“I was following you!”

 

“Why would you follow me, I don’t even know where we’re going!”

 

Their wild burst of laughter draws attention from the strangers on the street, but Jae doesn’t care. Wonpil’s head is thrown back in laughter, nose scrunched in glee, and Jae feels like he’s won a prize.

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/everywinter1)/[Tumblr](https://everywinter.tumblr.com/)/[CC](https://curiouscat.me/everywinter)


End file.
